Meet the new Mercs
by ChaoticEngie
Summary: Wassup all you awesome idiots? This fanfic is going to be fan made classes for tf2. for now, I will be starting with my own choices first, and some of my own characters. after a few stories, I will take requests for both your own characters, and characters from other universes! This will be an X-over since there will be characters from other genres.
1. Meet the Newbie

_MEET THE NEWBIE title picture shows_

"You know what engie?" Scout spoke. "I'm actually preferrin' the bots over da BLU Team."

Engineer looked at Scout who was sitting on his workbench, being annoying as usual.

"Now why in tarnation would you say that, Scout?" Replied the Texan.

"Well, first of all: I get to see more a' me. second, I Don' have ta fight da human me a ruin his handsome face! Besides, I would love ta see that scaredy cat freak out havin' ta fight waves of "Monsters". 'Oh no!'" Scout mimicked. "I'm such a weakling Waaa-OH CRAP!" The Bostonian jumped back as a knife whizzed mere inches from his face. The blade wedged deep into the wall which also cracked the wall. The thrower was from a man in his mid-thirties, in pretty good shape. He had brown, messy, hair and stubble. He wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt, with black gloves, and a red bandanna. This was the Newbie.

"You really want to test my anger," the man said in a Texan accent. "Maybe you should read the files you were given to learn about me and take 'em serious." Newbie walked over to his knife and pulled it out with nearly little effort. The Scout was staring at the former farmer with anger and a little fear.

"WHAT DA' HELL?!" the young merc shouted. "DO I LOOK LIKE A ROBOT!?"

"Robots are the least of your concern. focus more on monsters and your own species." Newbie stared into Scout's eyes that showed his dark past. "I failed to protect a child. I'm NOT going to fail protecting my team. It doesn't matter what the enemy is" the RED Engineer started to dissapate into blue smoke, revealing a BLU spy. The Backstabber procceeded to creep torwards the Scout, Knife in hand, and poised to kill. "And ONE thing is for sure: NEVER, EVER turn your back on Your own kind." The moment Newbie finshed the sentence: HE pulled out a revolver and pointed it at the spy behind Scout, and pulled the trigger. The BLU Frenchman's head exploded into red gore. The Bostonian jumped turning around seeing the dead spy.

"Holy Crap," the Young merc gasped. Newbie just smirked.

 _MEET THE TEAM outro song plays while showing the Newbie._

 **The NEWBIE**

Real name: Daniel Mason

Age: 37

Race: Dutch

Place of Origin: Denver, Colorado.

Family Relation: N/A

Health: 175

Job: Offense

Appearence: short, brown, messy hair and stubble, fit body.

Clothes: Blue jeans, red/blue t-shirt and bandanna, black gloves.

Speed: As fast as the Pyro

Weakness: Has low health, and cannot be ubercharged.

ARSENAL

Primary: Simple Shotgun

Ammo: 7 of 21

Damage: 35 to 40 per round (decreases in range)

Crit damage: 60 to 70 per round (decreases in range)

Pro: Fast reload, fire rate, and damage.

Con: Low Ammunition, low accuracy and range.

Secondary: Pixel Gun

Ammo: 12 of 48

Damage: 20 per round

Crit Damage: 45 per round

Pro: Good ammunition, fire rate, and accuracy

Con: Poor at long range.

Melee: Combat Knife

Ammo: None

Damage: 12 to 20

Crit damage: 45 to 50

Pro: very fast attack rate, decent range.

Con: Low damage, poor accuracy.

 _ **Unlock/Drop/Craft/Purchase**_ Items

Primary: X-Mas Destroyer (Spas-12 shotgun)

Ammo: 6 of 30

Damage: 30 to 35 (decreases in range range) per round

Crit Damage: N/A

Pro: Fast reload and fire rate, High damage.

Con: Can't land crits. (Kritererg and intel captures do not work either.)

Primary: Predator (automatic shotgun)

Ammo: 15 of 60

Damage: 40 to 55 per round (decrease in range) per round

Crit damage: 55 to 60 (decrease in range) per round

Pro:High damage, And reload

Con: Low fire rate, range, and accuracy.

Secondary: Executioner (Revolver)

Ammo: 8 of 24

Damage: 45

Crit damage: 60

Pro: high damage, accuracy, and reload

Con: slow fire rate, and range

Secondary: Red Twins (dual Pistols)

Ammo: 20 of 60

Damage: 25 to 30 per round

Crit damage: 40 to 45 per round

Pro: fast fire rate, and reload.

Con: Poor accuracy, range, and damage

Melee: Dual Machetes

Ammo: N/A

Damage: 50

Crit damage: 70

Pro: Very high damage, attack rate, and range

Con: Crits can only be obtained by a medics Kriterzerg or Capturing intel.

Melee: Scythe

Ammo: N/A

Damage: 30 to 35

Crit damage: none

Pro: great range, accuracy, and has the ability to steal health from an enemy.

con: Slow swing. and can't gain crits.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pixel Gun OR Team Fortress 2. Pixel Gun belongs to Rilosoft and TF2 belongs to Valve. I only own my Characters.**


	2. Meet the Tin Man

_MEET THE TIN MAN title picture shows_

We see an ongoing firefight occurring at the Wells. many RED and BLU bodies strewn about. The camera cuts to a passed out RED Demo mumbling something about hats for whiskey, as a RED Pyro is sitting next to him, playing with one of the Drunken Scott's inactive grenades. The camera zooms out to reveal they are inside the RED command room. Our view is spun around to reveal that the RED Sniper and Scout are trying to eliminate the attacking BLU's from the doorway. While Scout gets back behind the wall, a barrage of syringes punctures Sniper's entire face. The Aussie screams in agony before collapsing to the ground, dead.

"Holy crap!" Scout yelps after witnessing the death. He turns to see that the Pyro is still messing around with the Demo's bombs. "Hey! Mumbles! How about you help me out, instead of sitting on your lazy ass?!" The Scout leaves his cover to continue shooting at the BLU Medic and Soldier, only to get obliterated by a rocket. The camera changes to the location of the said BLU Mercs, who are laughing at the unfortunate Scout's demise. The camera cuts to behind the BLUs, as heavy footsteps shake the ground behind them. The camera rises as a shadow towers over. Unaware of the noise or shadow, the Soldier still is laughing is ass off. The Medic however stops laughing, and turns around to see a hulking figure. The German Doctor's grin shifts into pure fear. The Medic is then impaled by a large, bulky drill, that revs up, tearing the healer's entire torso into shredded organs and skin. The BLU Soldier turns his head around to see a towering metal scuba diving suit, raising his still spinning drill up, with the Medic's body now torn in half, and on the floor. The suit is made of brass and leather, with mold hanging on the cloth. the Metal parts appear to be rusty and bolted, with tubes and canisters sticking out of the back. The face is covered by a metal helmet, that has an oval shaped porthole split into three section. The porthole itself was glowing a bright red.

Before the Soldier could react, the metal man grabbed him by the throat with his open hand, and proceeded to slam the American into wall, face first. The result was a squishy crack, and blood n' brains painting the wall. Dropping the body, the Tin Man turned to the face the the entrance to the rocket room. A BLU Scout, Heavy, Medic, and Pyro were charging at him. The Scout reached him first, swinging his bat at the beast's face, only to get his hand caught in a giant palm. The Diver then proceeded to crush the runt's entire arm.

"MY ARM!" the BLU Scout cried. "I CAN"T FEEL MY ARM!" The minster's hand suddenly started to crackle with electricty. Before the Scout could scream, his entire body was convulsing and smoking. after 3 agonizing seconds, his body collapsed. The Tin man dropped the corpse and revved his drill, roaring at the remaining BLU's, challenging them to fight him. This Big Daddy won't go down.

 _MEET THE TEAM outro plays, while showing the Tin Man._

Camera fades back in to reveal the RED Pyro is still messing with the RED Demo's bombs, while the Tin Man is still slaughtering the entire BLU team.

 **The Tin Man**

Real Name: Subject Delta

Age: N/A

Race: N/A

Place of origin: Rapture

Family Relation: Eleanor Lamb (Daughter)

Health: 350

Appearance: Giant metal diving suit with bolts welding the metal and moldy Red/Blue Cloth, and tubes connecting to a container filled with Red and Blue liquids on his back.

Clothes: Diving suit

Speed: Slightly faster than the Heavy

Weakness: Slow speed and melee uses ammo. weapons have 3 separate ammo counts.

ARSENAL

Primary: Rivet Gun

Ammo: 12 in the chamber 60 normal, 24 trap and heavy

Damage: 30 normal, 15 trap, 50 heavy

Crit Damage: 90 normal, 45 trap, 150 heavy

Pro: fast fire rate, long range, fast reload

Con: three seperate ammo counters

Secondary: Electro bolt

Ammo: 4 uses 5 EVE fills.

Damage: N/A Stuns instead, causing crits to attacked person

crit Damage: causes crits to stun person

Pro: stuns and causes crits to stunned person, refillable via medi gun

Con: Can only be refilled via medi gun or locker

Melee: Drill

Ammo: 300 fuel (5 fuel used up every second when in hand)

Damage: 25 per second revved, 10 per swing without fuel

Crit damage: None

Pro: constant damage when fueled

Con: uses up 5 fuel every second in hand, lower damage when out of fuel

 _ **Unlock/Drop/Craft/Purchase**_ Items

Primary: Sawed-off shotgun

Ammo: 2 in chamber 24 buck, 12 slug and Phosphorus

Damage: 60 for buck, 55 for slug, 20 for phosphorus (buck decreases in range, and phosphorus does afterburn damage)

Crit Damage: 120 for buck, 110 for slug, 40 for phosphorus

Pro: Fast reload, and high damage

Con: low mag size, ammo pool, range, accuracy and three separate ammo counters

Primary: Speargun

Ammo: 5 in mag 20 spears, 10 traps and rockets

Damage: 42 for spear, 30 for trap direct hit and 40 for tripped, 60 for rocket and 50 for explosion.

Crit damage: None

Pro: High damage and range, recoverable

Con: low mag size, reload speed, and three separate ammo counters

Secondary: Incinerate

Ammo: 8 uses and 5 EVE fills

Damage: 15 plus afterburn

Crit damage: None

Pro: Refilled by medi gun

Con: can only be refilled via medi gun and locker, extinguished in water

Secondary: Telekinesis

Ammo: 10 times and 5 EVE fills

Damage: the damage of projectile thrown back with twice the damage

Crit damage: None

Pro: Catches most projectiles and throws them back twice as powerful, and can be refilled via medi gun

Con: You can only pick up moving projectiles and can only be refilled via medi gun and locker

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the** **absence. School has been kicking my behind lately. For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Roses and Blood, don't worry! I am still planning to continue it! It's just that I am hitting a writers block right now. Until that is out of the way, I will focus on this story.**

 **Buh-Bye! Disasterteen13**


End file.
